Room 1408
Room 1408 is a hotel room in the dolphin hotel that is possessed by the devil and it is haunted by ghosts of people that got murdered in room 1408 or killed themselves and by demons that make the room crazy and that make the room commit murders of people that stay as a guest of the room at the dolphin hotel. Room 1408 has a special evil power that makes the room seem like it is a abnormal, from a another planet and odd hotel room. No one's ever lasted more than an hour that styed in room 1408 in the dolphin hotel. The room makes you feel scared, mad, sad, depressed, worried, stressted and makes you have axienty while being in the room. The room also makes you go crazy, makes you want to do crazy things, makes you want to do crazy things to yourself, makes you want to kill yourself, hurt yourself and end your life before you can get out of the room. The room also does really odd and crazy things too like making the room have cracked holes in the wall and pour blood out of them which is really the blood of the dead people of the room. Also the room can make itself get freezing below zero weather and make it have snow, make you freeze to death. The room can also make the pictures on the walls change and come to life like when one of the pictures just changed for no reason. Also when the picture of the sea came to life and poured it's entire sea into the room and Mike Enslin was in the room at the time and got put into it. The room also can make the faucet in the bathroom just turn on by itself with hot water that burns you. The room also can shut the 2 windows anytime it wants like when Mike Enslin tries to walk on the rim of the brick walls of the hotel's buildngs and try to find another room and when he goes to enter into the window of the room the window shuts right after he almost gets cut up and killed. The Room also has had many victims as many as 56 people that it has murdered for example like David Hide a orthodontist, manic-depressive. Slit his wrist, did a little self-surgery and turned himself into a eunuch he would later die of his operation that made him non-liveable to be able to have a normal human body to live in to survive. Kevin O' Malley was a sewing machine salesman, checked into the hotel the first week it opened October, 1912. He was in room 1408 and sometime that day he checked in he cut his own throat. Afterwards, in a fit of insanity, he tried to stitch himself back together using an old sewing needle before he bled to death. When the dolphin hotel opened for business because of the evil room making him go crazy and making him commit suicide because he got possessed by the demons in the room when he was staying there in room 1408. Another Man that's name is unknown died by the demons in the room making him have a heart attack and die and his head fell into his soup that he was eating in room 1408. The hotel has had seven people jump from the 2 windows of room 1408 in the dolphin hotel, four people have died of overdoses in room 1408 in the dolphin hotel, five people have hanged themselves in room 1408 in the dolphin hotel, three people have had mutilations happen to them in room 1408 in the dolphin hotel, two people have been strangled by a demon in room 1408 in the dolphin hotel and General manager Gerald Olin of the dolphin hotel had either committed suicide or had been killed by the demons and the devil. Also 22 natural deaths have been taken place in room 1408 in the dolphin hotel. Another 2 victims which was a man from the early 1900's that died by the wall in room 1408 with blood stain visible because of either a demon murdering him or a demon possessing him and a woman that got murdered or committed suicide in room 1408 dead on bed with blood stain visible because of either a demon murdering him or a demon possessing him. There was people that jumped to their deaths of going crazy by the demons in the room that made them possessed and scared people that they jumped off the rim of the windows and committed suicide. An example of those people that committed suicide by jumping off the rim of the windows in room 1408 is 2 people actually the first one being a man that jumped and fell to his death and another person being a woman that jumped and screamed and fell to her death. There ghosts appeared in the room when Mike Ensulin was in the room and they both jumped off the rim of the windows and fell to their death when they reached to the bottom. But when Mike Ensulin tricked room 1408 by setting it on fire the room died of it's power and he and all the other victims of room 1408 were free of it's torture. Also the holes on the cracked walls in room 1408 bleed the red blood from the victims that room 1408 murdered or also simply just room 1408 just bleeds red blood out of the holes on the cracked walls in room 1408. Also room 1408 has only a old regular key instead of a magnetic card key because magnetic cards don't work in room 1408 and maybe room 1408 doesn't like magnetic card keys. Lastly when room 1408 makes the room turn the clock to 60 minutes the door outside of room 1408 is a brick wall so there's no way at all that anyone in room 1408 would be able to get out of room 1408 because the demons and the devil that rule room 1408 have blocked room 1408 for having a escape way out of room 1408. So you would never be able to get back to the outside and to your normal regular life ever again all because of the demons and devil that rule room 1408 and also the windows are brick wall too so you can't get out of those blocked windows either to escape out of room 1408.